vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Karuma
Summary Dan Karuma is the leader of Jingishou, one of the Six Forces residing in the Dream World. Unlike others, Dan doesn't have a specific motive but rather, he acts based on what he deems interesting, doing many things just to see the results they will bring in. He plays the role of an antagonist in Ayumi's route and in Rinko and Sera's route, as a supporting character to the Senshinkan faction. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Dan Karuma, Leader of Jingishou Origin: Soushuu Senshinkan Gakuen Hachimyoujin / Bansenjin Gender: Male Age: About 30 Classification: Human, Kantan User Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery (Can mask his own presence from others and hide his own features, making those who look at his direction to only see a black silhouette), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Even those with low level Defense Dream are capable of healing severe wounds such as their limbs being torn off), Reality Warping (Can turn his dreams into reality, allowing him to boost his physical capabilities, create new worlds and objects, launch projectiles that homes on his targets), Barrier Generation, Durability Negation (Attacks of Kantan Users are purely fictional and abstract and as such, it allows them to directly harm the mind and soul), Soul Manipulation (Can directly affect the soul), Mind Manipulation (Can directly affect the mind. His mere presence cause people to panic and be horrified from him and just touching others is like the feeling of a venomous bite), Spatial Manipulation (Using the World category of the Creation Dream, Dan can manipulate space as he deems fits. This ranges from blocking his enemies from moving to controlling the surrounding he’s within such as causing a lunar eclipse. Can destroy space by releasing explosions blasts), Creation and Law Manipulation (Can create worlds with their own laws), Power Nullification (Can restrict his targets from using their abilities as shown during his battle against Hiiragi Seijuurou and Shinno Akikage), Information Analysis (Can use Cancel Dream to gain information about his enemies such as which form of combat they excel at, “their stats” and weaknesses), Body Control (Can swap his targets bodies with his Hadan, switching the position of their limbs such as their legs, hands, eyes to hinder their mobility), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the force of his attacks and speed through the Attack Dream, increase his own range through the Scattering category of the Magic Dream), Precognition (should be able to predict the future with his high level in the Scattering category of the Magic dream ), Summoning (Can call upon the demons of Jingishou to fight for him), Homing Attack (Can release bullets of light that homes on its targets), Gravity Manipulation (His Hadan distorts gravity, turning everything upside down. It also keeps changing with time, making difficult to move inside), Weather Manipulation (He's mere presence causes the weather to change. Can even manipulate it directly, causing lightning to fall down), Limited Death Manipulation (Can kill nature itself by manipulating the earth pulses), Attack Reflection (Can redirect attacks back at his opponents), Non-Corporeal (He's nothing more than a dream, a fictional and metaphysical existence that reality cannot affect), Resistance to Spatial, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Regularly takes on Kantan Users attacks. Is unaffected by Keira’s Golden Eyes which breaks the mind and can fight on against Nakiri Kuubou despite the malice and despair the Dragon holds from his presence) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Could fight head on against Shizuno who is equal to other Senshinkan members such as Hiiragi Yoshiya who could directly harm Keira at her normal state) Speed: Supersonic+ (Any Kantan User can easily bypass the speed of sound. Casually reacted through several gunshots of Ayumi’s sniper even when close to him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Equal to Shizuno and could take on her attacks) Stamina: High (He’s capable of fighting for hours and even sustaining injuries doesn’t stop him from fighting on. Has tremendous willpower) Range: Universal (His abilities have such ranges due to his high Magic Dream level, effectively allowing him to extend the size of his worlds) Standard Equipement: Smoking Pipe that he also uses as a combat tool Intelligence: Can decipher the personality of anyone he looks on. Experienced in combat, using various tactics to overcome weaknesses such as hiding the core of his worlds to stop anyone from destroying them or using his Hadan to his advantage. Weaknesses: His Kyudan is hard to trigger but otherwise, none notable. Those who are mindless like Nakiri Kuubou won't have the ability triggered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metaphysical Existence: Dan is nothing but a dream. Reality cannot interact with him. Anyone that tries to attack him from reality is ignored, it’s like trying to hit a fictional character. On the other hand, he’s freely capable of affecting reality as he likes. *'Kantan Dream:' In the Dream World, method of fighting is through the use of “dreams” which requires both mental and spiritual strength. There exists 6 types of dreams (The sixth being something only a Rosei has), each with two categories: **'Attack Dream:' Divided into the power type and speed type. It’s a dream that centers around boosting the user physical capabilities. While Dan level is unknown, he was capable of throwing physical strikes against Shizuno and harm her. **'Defense Dream:' Divided into protection and restoration. The former increases the body durability, allowing the user to take damage more than they could originally hold down. The latter increases the healing capabilities of its user. This dream is especially hard to master due to its nature. Living beings fear death and pain and this emotion can negatively affect the strength of this type. As such those who are master in this type of dream are strong mentally. Despite Dan mental fortitude and seemingly lack of fear, he’s a low level in this dream. However even the most inexperienced in this type can heal themselves from having their limbs torn off. **'Magic Dream:' Divided into Shooting and Scattering type. The former focuses on releasing various energy attacks. Explosions that destroys space and bullets of lights that homes on its targets. The latter centers around increasing the user Area of Effect, see what is invisible, or even sense anything that cannot be detected, reading the future, know the chance of victory against an opponent. Dan is a master of this Dream **'Cancel Dream:' Divided into Ruin and Transmission Type. The former is basically erasing whatever the user wishes and the higher the level of this type, the more complex and strong the erasure is. Concepts, space and time, existence of a being, gravity, matter, even worlds created from Creation Dream could be cancelled provided the user finds the core of these worlds. Transmission on the other hand, grants its user the ability to become “intangible”, bypassing even other Kantan Users attacks. It also allows one to teleport. A general application of the whole Dream is reading the statistic of other Kantan Users, mostly to create tactics. Proficiency of this dream by Dan is unknown **'Creation Dream:' Divided into Material and World type. Former allows its user to create matter as long as they have knowledge on the whatever they object they want to create. Latter is considered to be the most hardest type of all dreams. It’s main ability is to manipulate the environment and surroundings, causing lightning to fall down on their enemies by manipulating the weather or controlling time itself. Another major application is the creation of “worlds”. Each world has their own laws they follow and in which the creator has complete authority over it. Dan Karuma is a master of this Dream, creating pocket dimensions instantly, manipulating the motion of celestial bodies to make a lunar eclipse occur, restricting the abilities of his opponents inside this worlds. *'Ministry of Gods (Jingishou):' One of the Six Forces in the Dream World, a faction lead by Dan Karuma. It’s a religious institution that existed from the Asuka period of Japan. **'Demons of Jingishou:' Yasha, Ayakashi and Deigan. Three assassins that obeys Dan. Each one holds a mask that represents their role in the Ministry of Gods. When not fighting, they take the form of masks that floats close to Dan Karuma. When fighting, they show excellent cooperation, attacking their targets in a similar way to Shogi. First, the target is trapped under Yasha’s rain of daggers, then they are cornered by both Deigan and Ayakashi, both who focuses on their opponent blindspots and their fatal points. Leading into easy kill. *'Yasha:' Assassin focusing mostly on ranged attacks, using the Material type from the Creation Dream to create hundreds of daggers and throwing them at her targets, creating heavy pressure as they are forced to block her assault. **'Yashamen Ashura (夜叉面・阿修羅):' Hadan type. Its effect is “to grow four additional arms in her body”. While somehow normal, it is quite difficult for normal humans as it’s beyond their information processing capabilities. Using this in conjunction with her conjuring numerous daggers, she can focus on the blindspots of her enemies, attacking them from there, leaving no room for defense. *'Deigan:' Assassin that focus on surprise attacks, using its ability to erase its presence entirely from where it is by assimilating itself with the environment. This ability is so powerful it's considered to be practically nonexistent, and it can even bypass barriers, allowing it to strike its preys by inflicting fatal wounds **'Deiganmen Hashihime (泥眼面・橋姫):' Hadan type. Its effect is “reading through others by mental transparency and share it with allies”. Reading the mind of others, it allows for numerous application such as knowing what will the opponent do, perfectly dodging and countering all of their tactics. Moreover, he can remotely share this information with other fellow assassins, and it is quite hard to detect, as the information is shared without Deigan uttering a single word or showing any particular sign that hints at this. *'Ayakashi:' Most fearsome of the three assassins. Martial artist with over 8000 years of experience. Master of the Attack Dream. Hands of a brilliant murder who’s attack are calculated and lethal. Just with a single finger, he broke Narutaki joints, who is the strongest physical fighter of Senshinkan. **'Ayakashimen Kuroshikijou (怪士面・黒式尉):' Hadan type. Its effect is “to absorb this brilliant youth from anyone that touches my fists.” It’s an ability born from his deepest craving to be forever young and strong, in order to continue his brilliant art of mudering others. “Youth” refers to general motivation such as fighting spirit and ambition. Anything struck down by his fists will experience many symptoms. Fatigue overcoming them, wrinkles spreading through their body, their whole body aging faster than normal like a virus infection. Regeneration only accelerates the process, and one must have healing capabilities that exceeds this ability (Even Akira who could instantly recover the body from damage couldn’t nullify its effect) *'Dan Karuma:' Leader of Jingishou. Master of both Magic and Creation Dream. Unlike he's followers, he prefers to fight with the use of his World Creation and Magic Dream. **'Earth Pulses:' An ability not related to Kantan but something that was saved in the records of Jingishou. It allows anyone who learned it to manipulate any form of energy dwelling within the earth, such as ley-lines. By doing so, the user can cause various phenomenas, notably, killing nature and reflecting attacks back at the opponent *'Chuutai Hachiyou Shushi Hou Mandara (中台八葉種子法曼荼羅):' Hadan type. Its effect is disturbance of formation and direction. Using both Creation and Magic Dream. It has two effects, one minor and the other is its true manifesation. The minor one causes the target body to have its limbs position changed and swapped with other, effectively nulling any form of mobility. The true manifestation of this Hadan is the ability to transport whoever Dan desires into a pocket dimension. This pocket dimension contains two boards, one under the floor and the other one in the sky. This boards have Sanskrit symbols (which can only be viewed through Cancel Dream) for directions, and this directions are constantly changing randomly. Stepping on one of these symbols will end up with the target moving to the opposite direction of the direction the Sanskrit symbolizes. For exemple, moving to the "West" Sanskrit will end up with anyone in the "East" position. This makes maneuvering inside this dimension difficult, as these symbols are randomly changing. Even the sound is swapped, which Dan can take advantage of to counter attacks. Additionally, stepping on the same character twice will cause a disturbance in gravity, turning everything upside down. Gravity is also on a constant change, making it even more harded to move. Dan Karuma is also affected by these symbols, but unlike others, he's in perfect synchronization with it, allowing him to reach any spots he wants to, using it to feint his attacks, or to attack from directions that are otherwise impossible. Speed is simply a non-factor, as knowledge and understanding this phenomena is the key to adapting to this ability. *'Gunboujou Kinugyokutoshakamandala(軍法持用・金烏玉兎釈迦ノ掌):' Kyudan type. Its effect is "creating a gameboard in which he and the target will play as the player and the allies as the pieces". While we were shown his Kyudan to work on the principle of Shōgi, it's actually far diverse and it could be used to create other games. The condition for it to activate is that the opponent "must know the game has begun" or "the game will take place". Once triggered, everyone is submitted to it, as they technically signed the contract for the activation, they cooperated in triggering the ability. Even if the gameboard was destroyed, the Kyudan will still keep its effect on. Even if the laws of the universe were turned upside down, the effect will still persist. Trying to harm Dan is against the rules. The start of this Forced Cooperation is the creation of a Gameboard the size of the universe itself. The laws inside this gameboard are also completely different from normal laws, and he can alter them. In here, exists two sides, the player sides and the pieces sides. Both of each residing in their own world. Once in, the two players starts to play, using their allies as pieces. The pieces are limited in their capabilities and are forced to act just like the gaming pieces in Shōgi. For exemple, they can only move forward if the corresponding piece is moved forward, and they cannot look back or on any other direction unless their related piece is in that certain condition. Any piece that ends up losing result in death. And after the defeat of any the player, its effect is the death of the loser. However, should Dan Karuma somehow loses, he can activate the second effect of this Kyudan, Table Flip. Its effect is "Swapping the position of the winner and loser". The condition for it to activate is that the target must know "that Dan Karuma is acting out of his own personality". This is easily triggered by his constant denial of losing the game and once the conditions are fullfiled, their position as winner and losers are swapped, resulting in the Gameboard collpasing and in turn, the loser dying. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Male Characters Category:Senshinkan Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7